Happy Birthday Mack
by Simone1
Summary: Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. Story about Mack as a child.


It was hot outside.

That kind of dry heat that when it touches your skin you feel like you are going to burst into flames.

However, what do five (almost six) year old boys know about that. The heat is a wonderful toil to pay to in order to run free in the wonderful summer air. Unfortunately, Mackenzie Hartford was staring at the outdoors through the dining room window.

Mack had already spent his allotted forty minutes at a time outside. He wasn't allowed back out until after his nap and lunch. His Dad was way to over protective of him and Spencer followed all his dads rules to the T. Andrew was convinced that if Mack spent more than thirty minutes outside in the summer he would die of heat stroke. He was only five but he could tell that his Dad treated him like glass, the slightest bump and he would shatter into a million pieces.

Right before his Dad left to go on this last adventure he heard them talking about his mom. Whenever Mack asked about her the subject was changed or he was told to play with his toys. He didn't mean to ease drop, that was a big no-no with his dad if he got caught he would get yelled at and punished. Like the time he got caught playing with one of his dads artifacts in the fountain. He thought his dad would explode he even called him Mackenzie which meant he was in a lot of trouble. He had to go to bed for a WHOLE week two hours early. This day he was playing in the Hall with a train set his dad had got him in Cairo. He was near the grate on the wall and he could hear some man and his dad talking about a car accident that he (Mack) almost died in.

He didn't remember ever being in an accident. He would have remembered something like that. Then they said he was in his Mommy's tummy. He wasn't even born yet. Then his dad told the man they had to cut his mom out of the car and they thought the baby him was gone. His Mommy was really hurt when they got to the doctors and baby him was still alive but barely. His Mommy told them to take him out and don't worry about saving her if they could save her baby. Then his dad told the man that she was only six months pregnant. His dad got that sad voice and said that he wasn't even there he was on some find in another country. They took Mack out and his mom lived for a little while but died before his daddy could say goodbye.

The other man said he was surprised Mack lived being born so soon. Andrew told him that Mack was in the hospital for two months. That the doctors kept telling him to brace himself that he wouldn't make it.

That's when Spencer busted him and told him that he better hope that he didn't tell his dad he was eavesdropping. He wanted to ask Spencer questions but he knew he would tell his dad and he would get in trouble.

He wondered a lot what it would be like to have a mom. It was strange it never occurred to him before what it was like never to have one. It was almost by hearing what happened it made him realize what he was missing. It would be nice to have someone else around. Usually it was just him and Spencer. His dad was away a lot and sometimes even for months at a time. The trip he was on now he had been gone one month and six days. Mack knew he had a calendar marking off the days. His Dad had said he would be back for his birthday which was tomorrow and that he and Mack would spend the WHOLE day together.

He had been really good all week so Spencer wouldn't have anything bad to tell his dad. He hadn't even complained about having to take a nap or eating Brussels sprouts.

He heard the phone ring and Spencer answer.

"Hartford Residence." He turned to look at Spencer who face lit up obviously recognizing the voice on the other end.

"When should we expect you, Sir?" Spencer's face crumbled and he turned away from Mack almost burying the phone.

"I understand, Sir but the boy has been very excited to see you it's all he has talked about since you left."

Spencer sighed. "I will tell him. Would you like to speak to him?" "No I see. Goodbye Sir."

Spencer slowly hung the phone up and turned to his young charge. Watching almost in slow motion as the child's' face crumbled.

"He's not coming is he?" Mack asked so quietly you could barley hear.

"He said that he has a lead and that if he leaves now he will loose it. He told me to tell you that when he does return you two will go on a trip together for a few days." He told the child trying to be chipper.

"It won't be my birthday then. He never has time!"

"He loves you very much. He just gets obsessed with what he does sometimes. I'm sure he will make it up to you."

Mack just stood there swatting at the tears that he could not prevent from coming.

Spencer felt helpless watching the child he had cared for since infancy feels so sad. "How about no nap today? Hmmm? How's that sound? We can even have some ice cream for lunch? After all it is your birthday tomorrow."

Mack looked at Spencer as if not sure about what he had just said. "Daddy says I have to have a nap because I hafta get enough rest. 'Sides you always say I get to cranky when I don't get one. Then what if Daddy finds out I didn't have a balanced lunch. He said I need it to stay strong."

Spencer chuckled. "It will be our little secret never to be spoken again and your father worries way too much. Will it be Chocolate as always young man or would you prefer something else?"

"Chocolates good"

After lunch Spencer allowed the boy to play outside. That was long enough for him to make the phone call that he needed.

"May I speak to Andrew Hartford?"

"Sir, he is not here. I am not sure when he shall return." The woman on the other end told him.

"Will you get a message to him; tell him to call home as soon as possible? It's important."

"Yes, Sir I shall."

He was going to do his best to make this birthday worthwhile for this boy.

The next day on the boys' birthday dragged on.

Mack knew Spencer was doing his best to cheer him up but it just wasn't working. He wanted to see his dad.

He couldn't invite any of his friends over since they were all vacationing with there parents. One thing about having a summer birthday that sucked was that no one was in town in the actual day. Especially kids who had parents with normal jobs and took summer vacations.

So far Spencer had let him have whatever he wanted for breakfast, lunch and he got to watch more than one hour of television. Plus he had been outside for almost an hour. Still it didn't really help. His Dad hadn't even called to talk to him. He was outside making mud and dirt balls throwing them at the pool house. Mack just hoped it rained before his dad got back. Spencer never came near the back of the pool house given his aversion to the great outdoors.

He would have a fit if he saw the newly appointed six year old drenched with sweat and covered in mud. Mack laughed at the thought and started making another dirt ball to throw at his imaginary nemesis.

He didn't even hear the foot steps right behind him.

Mack flung the mud ball at the structure and watched it splatter. He let a small giggle escape his lips.

"Ah Hmm"

Mack slowly turning around figuring he had been busted by Spencer and would be made to scrub down and stay inside for the rest of the day.

When he saw who was behind him his eyes grew as large as saucers. He blinked to make sure he just hadn't been outside for to long.

When he finally accepted who it was he launched himself.

"DADDY!"

Andrew crouched down to meet the coming impact. "Look at you. You are covered in sweat and mud. How long have you been out here?"

"Not that long…."

Andrew smiled and chuckled. "I'm sure. I will have to talk to Spencer about this. Next thing you know you want be taking your naps."

"You said you weren't coming." Mack said suddenly finding his shoe fascinating.

"Well I had someone talk some sense into me." Andrew lifted up his sons muddy face so there eyes meet. "No one is more important to me than you. I love you very much."

"Then why are you always gone?"

It broke his heart to see his son this sad. "It's my job buddy."

Mack's eyes reverted back to the ground.

"Mack I can't promise that I won't leave anymore but I do promise that I will keep it down to no more than a month at a time. Then when I am home it's just you and me."

Mack looked up slowly. "You promise? Like really promise?"

Andrew smiled pulling his son into a hug. "I do." "Look buster you got me covered in mud!" He started tickling the boy.

Mack howled with laughter and smiled at his dad.

"Happy Birthday Mack!"


End file.
